


Oh My God They Were Roommates

by icantwriteyo



Series: Life Is Strange 2 AU Oneshots [6]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Come Eating, F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, OT3, Oral Sex, PDA, Polyamory, Threesome, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 05:38:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19311727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icantwriteyo/pseuds/icantwriteyo
Summary: Sean became roommates with Finn and Cassidy when he responded to their ad last semester. Little does he know, they're both harboring feelings for him. And he feels for them, too.





	Oh My God They Were Roommates

“What?”

“We said we like you, sweetie.”

“...um...uh...” Sean flustered, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. He had to be misunderstanding something, because there was no fucking way that he was sitting here, in the apartment they shared, with the two hottest people he’s ever known telling him that they were attracted to him.

Him. A nerdy art school kid in over his head that answered their ad for a third roommate at the start of the semester.

He was a nobody, but them with their stories of travel and danger and hot tattoos and piercings and wicked hair. They were fascinating, captivating, and beautiful, wonderful works of art that allowed him to sketch them day after day. Perfect muses.

“I fuckin’ told you we shouldn’t’ve said anything!” Cassidy sighed out, her cheeks turning red with embarrassment as she turned away from the two boys, hiding her face in her hands. “Goddammit, Finn, I always let you talk me into shit...”

“Look, it’s okay, I just...” Sean started, realizing his silence might have been misinterpreted.

“’m sorry, didn’t...mean to make things awkward...” Finn drawled, his own shade of embarrassment colored his face. “...Cass and I...been thinkin’ this for a while. But we’ll end it here, Sean. You’re an awesome roomie and friend, we wouldn’t wanna lose you just cuz we’re a couplea pervs that think with our downstairs brains, heh...”

Sean nodded in understanding before he rubbed his sweaty palms down his jeans. If he missed out on this chance, on being open about this part of himself, especially with these two amazing people, then the chance might never come again. He did want them, he thought about them often. With hidden sketches of what they might look like bare, what they might look like together.

His mouth felt dry as he answered. “I...like you both, too, um...really, I do.” Sean felt his cheeks burn as he continued. “And, I’d...be up for trying something...if you both would. This is just all new to me. Hell, I haven’t had a girlfriend before and...I only just realized I liked guys last year. But, I’m definitely. Yeah. Just, why me?”

“Are you serious, Sean?” Cassidy squinted at him, as if he had popped an extra head out of his shoulder. “You’re hot as hell, for starters.”

“And sweet as can be.” Finn added, giving him a little wink as he reclined against their living room wall. “Thoughtful...”

“Kind...”

“Smart...”

“Sensitive, in a good way.”

“Wow...” Sean looked between them both, nervous leg jiggling. “...you guys make me sound so great.”

“Because you are, sweetie.” Finn laid a gentle hand on his thigh and settling the jiggles. Cassidy crept behind the loveseat he sat in, laying an arm over his chest.

“You wanna give this a try, huh?” Cassidy asked softly, giving Sean’s chest a small pat. He took her hand in his own, reaching his free one out and squeezing Finn’s.

“Hell yeah.”

-

Being in a three-way relationship wasn’t nearly as awkward or as difficult to navigate as Sean thought it would be. Maybe it was just the compatibility of their personalities, the mutual attraction for each other, he wasn’t sure...but he didn’t want to question it too much. He just wanted to enjoy them.

It was nice to get a kiss on each cheek when he made dinner, to pool their money in for a king-sized bed that they could all share, swapping out the two former bedrooms of the apartment for a music studio and an art studio, to have lunch with both of them on campus. The confused expressions of classmates as he gave them each a goodbye kiss before his English lit class were priceless.

It was amazing to have them pose together for him when he sketched, too. Cassidy’s legs stretched over Finn’s lap with her head in the crook of his neck. Sean’s hands shook as he drew them that way, taking in the curves and muscles of their body, the freckles and scars and ink. If they made him breathless before, he was positively oxygen deprived now. A homework assignment for sketching with emphasis on anatomy and proportions shouldn’t make his cock this hard. Thank god he had basketball shorts on.

They hadn’t gone beyond kisses and gentle touches, but over the few months since they had started their relationship, they had gotten touchier, bolder. All three of them.

Cassidy giving Sean’s ass a small squeeze. Finn nipped at Cassidy’s jaw as Sean looked on heatedly. Sean, in a moment of boldness, sliding a hand into Finn’s inner thigh as they laid in a pile on their too small loveseat watching some awful horror movie.

It was dizzying, how much he got lost in them, but in the best of ways.

-

“So, hijo, are you seeing anyone?” Sean choked on the pasta in his mouth, having to swallow half of his glass of water before he could manage to speak. He had gotten a ticket back to Seattle from California for a random weekend. The tickets were cheap and he had no projects or work due on Monday. Plus...it was nice to see Dad and Daniel again. Just, not nice having this conversation.

He wasn’t ashamed of Finn and Cassidy or what they had. It was new and exciting and hot and supportive and more than he could ever have hoped for. But he knew a lot of people didn’t understand it. Hell, sometimes he didn’t understand how it worked, how most people coupled off but they felt best as a trio. “Um, it’s a bit complicated.”

“Really, now?”

Daniel made fake gagging noise to tease his older brother, which led to Esteban shushing him up.

“Maybe it would be easier to show you.” He pulled out his phone, flipping through pictures. He landed on one that he saved to his phone last month. A photography major, Max, had used the three of them as models for a portrait assignment. It was a candid, Sean’s face partially hidden under Finn’s jaw, laughing, Cassidy pressed into Sean’s side with a hand over his knee as she laughed as well. Finn always managed to make them laugh, no matter what.

Sean bit his bottom lip, before he handed his phone over to his father with unsteady hands.

“Ah, the girl? Very punk rock.”

“Um...”

“The...boy?” Esteban reasoned, not looking upset or surprised, but had more of a confused expression at Sean’s lack of affirmation or denial.

“Well...uh...”

He stared at Sean for a moment, before back at the phone, and then at Sean again. “Both?”

“Kinda...I mean, yeah, yes.”

Daniel stopped eating his own food, giving Sean a look of wonder with wide eyes, suddenly very invested in the conversation happening.

“Hijo...do they know?” His voice grew stern, clearly not connecting the dots like Sean anticipated. “Man or woman I don’t care, but we do not tolerate cheating in this household.”

“No, no, it’s...not like that.” Sean panicked for a moment, face flushed with embarrassment. “They’re together, too, um...all three of us. I swear. It just kinda happened.”

Esteban seemed to lose any fire he had at that, handing Sean back his phone. There was an awkward beat of silence before he spoke again. “And you’re happy? All three of you?”

“We are, yes. Um...really happy, actually.” He flushed. “His name is Finn. He works at a coffee shop and makes the most insane cappuccinos. Oh, and he does mechanic stuff on the side, too. And she’s Cassidy. She owns a music store and does music lessons and records songs and stuff. They’re both really, really cool people.” Sean paused for a moment, realizing how light his voice had gotten, how dreamy he sounded as he spoke about them.

“I’m...not going to pretend like I can understand it fully, Sean.” Esteban started, voice serious. But he reached a supportive hand out, giving his son’s shoulder a small squeeze. “But they make you happy...and you’re safe, then that’s all that matters to me. To our family. Right, Daniel?”

“Right!” Daniel said quickly.

“Thank you, papito...enano.”

-

“Oh my fucking God, ugh...” Sean pressed his math textbook against his face, ready to accept defeat. “...gen eds are such fucking bullshit! I wanna draw porn and make comics for a living, not solve polynomials or teach math no one but fucking engineers use!”

Finn trotted out of their kitchen, sitting next to Sean with a cup of sweet smelling coffee. He always liked his with extra sugar, much to Cassidy’s disapproval. “Here, sweetie, why don’t you drink this, alright?”

Cassidy joined them not long after, having heard the commotion with the music studio’s door open. “Hey, hey...” She sat down next to Sean, frustrated tears in his eyes as they both cooed over him.

“This fuckin’ final is like...60% of my grade for the class and I have to take it in two days! I can’t fail it. I’d have to take the class again next semester and I’d lose scholarships. I just...god, why am I so dumb? Why can’t I understand this shit?” Finn shook his head, beginning to rub between Sean’s shoulders with his tattooed knuckles.

“Look, you aren’t dumb, sweetie. You just got done crushing three other final exams. This bullshit is hard, okay?”

“Why don’t ya take a break for a bit?” Cassidy suggested.

“I can’t, I seriously need to study this.” Sean argued with a sniffle, rubbing at his eyes.

Cassidy shared a look with Finn, who then proceeded to stand up, taking Sean with him, and plopping him down in the loveseat. She pushed the coffee table with his textbook and notes out of arm’s reach and handed him the mug of Finn’s coffee.

“Break fucking time.” Cass left no room for argument as she slid behind him and began rubbing his tense shoulders. “That’s it, baby...relax.”

Finn hummed, lighting a few lavender-scented candles and dimming the lights. “Deep breathes, sweetie, in a few days this will all be over and we’ll celebrate the end of your semester, okay?”

“Yeah, okay...” He breathed out slowly as he melted into Cassidy’s touch, finishing up the last few sips of Finn’s sweet concoction.

Sean drifted off for a couple of hours, head laid on Cassidy’s chest as she cradled him close. “He works so goddamn hard, Finn...I hate seein’ him like this.”

“Me too, sweetie.” Finn nodded and pushed his dreads out of his face, pulling them back into a short ponytail. “Just...wish I could do something to help ‘em...” He sat down in front of Sean’s work where he had been doing practice questions, some of it looking familiar. “...holy shit...I think I remember some of this shit, from uh...one of my tech classes back in auto school...”

“Really?” Sean had roused from his sleep, but made no effort to move from the comfortable cocoon of Cassidy’s arms and chest. Her breasts were so soft, after all. He fought the urge to bury his face between them.

“Yeah...when yer feelin’ up to it, I can try and give you a hand, sweetheart.”

“I’d like that.” God, was there anything these two couldn’t do?

Five days later, Sean sat with his laptop on the coffee table, Finn on his left and Cassidy on his right as he took in a deep, steadying sigh. The professor had sent out an email saying that the class’s final grades were up. Finn and Cassidy had reassured him they would get through it, no matter. If that meant more music lessons and shifts at the coffee shop to help compensate for less scholarships, so be it.

They were beyond amazing, but...he hoped it didn’t come to that. “Well, no time like now, huh?” He let out a humorless chuckle before he clicked the link to the online grade’s portal and squeezed his eyes shut.

“Holy shit, sweetie!”

“A minus, Sean!”

“Oh, my god!” He grinned, prying his eyes open and staring at the screen. It was like a massive weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He could cry, if he hadn’t wasted all his tears on the frustration while studying. Two sets of arms wrapped around him, rocking him back and forth excitedly. “Wouldn’t have been able to do it without you guys.”

“This calls for celebration, right? I was thinkin’ maybe we could go to a fancy dinner for polish off yer semester, but nah...we need to do something crazier.” Finn announced.

Cassidy smirked. “You talkin’ ‘bout what I think you are? Redwoods?”

“Redwoods is right!”

“The...nightclub?” Sean’s eyes widened. He had never been, but he had heard stories about it. The thumping baselines, the heavy drinks, backlights and glow sticks, and writhing bodies. He bit his bottom lip. The thought of that with Cassidy and Finn was...again. Sean was grateful he had basketball shorts on.

“Yeah, you ever been to one?”

“No, but...I’d totally go with you two.”

-

“You both are so fucking hot, oh my god.” Sean blurted as Finn and Cassidy both joined him back in the living room. They had enough fishnet and tight clothing on to fuel his spank bank for months.

“Not so bad yourself, Sean.” Cassidy moved in close, giving his ass a little squeeze. “Mm, Finn was right, tight jeans look good on you. Got enough cake here to open a bakery.”

Finn whistled. “Damn right he does, sweetie!”

“Oh my god, stop!” Sean batted her hands away, but the flush on his cheeks definitely left his excitement and arousal exposed to the other two.

“We all ready to head out?”

“Yeah, definitely.” Sean said, confident and comfortable as the three of them huddled into their Uber.

Redwoods was a bit overwhelming at first. There were people everywhere, but Sean stuck close to Finn and Cassidy, which helped ease his nerves as they kept hands laced with his own, ushering him towards the bar. Finn slipped the bartender an extra $10 to ignore the black Xs on Sean’s hand, passing he and Cassidy a vodka cranberry and getting started on a beer himself.

“How you doin’, sweetie?” Finn only had to half-shout over the music. Cassidy procured some glow stick necklaces and bracelets, beginning to distribute them across the trio.

“Good, really fucking good...” Sean stared out on the dance floor. There was a couple bumping and grinding not that far away from where he leaned against the bar. He wanted that with Finn and Cassidy, badly. He threw back the rest of his drink to the surprise of the other two. “...I wanna dance. Can we dance?”

Cassidy tossed back her own drink, Finn chugging down his beer quickly as Sean took her hand. “We damn sure can, baby. C’mon, Finn!” She wrapped her hand around his, Sean tugging them forward. Finn had just enough time to put his bottle on the bar before he was whisked away.

Finn and Cassidy formed a shield around him of sorts as he got lost in the waves of the music and their bodies. Worries over classes and final exams and other school bullshit faded away. Finn at his back, gyrating and running his hands down his sides, stealing little kisses here and there. Cassidy hung off his front, grinding against him and squeezing at his shoulders, sliding her leg between his thighs when Finn’s wasn’t there.

That one drink wasn’t enough to get him drunk, but he was definitely drunk on them. Their bodies, their voices, their smiles, their smells, their minds, their touches, their hearts, and their souls.

He wanted them both so badly. He wanted to give himself to them fully and completely. They already had his heart and his love, but Sean wanted them to have his body as well. “I want you both, so badly.” Sean barely had to shout with how close they both were to him.

“You got us, sweetie...” Finn’s voice curled around his ear, shivers running down Sean’s spine.

“We ain’t going anywhere.” Cassidy purred.

“Please...” He managed, the flush of arousal and embarrassment invisible in the dark of the club. “...take me home. I want you both so badly. If...if you’ll have me.”

A lightbulb seemed to go off in both their heads at what Sean asked, was pleading for. They couldn’t be shocked, the fact he was painfully turned on was obvious and he had been practically riding Finn’s leg the half hour, pushed chest to chest with Cassidy at the same time.

“Yeah, sweetie, fuck, we can take you home...here, take my hand...” Finn led the way out of the crowd while Cassidy arranged their Uber home.

In the soft light of the streetlights, they could both see how debauched Sean was. Lips red with stolen kisses from both of them, sweat sticking strands of his unruly dark mop to his forehead.

It was hard for them to keep their hands off each other, so they settled for hands on Sean’s shivering eyes. His chocolate brown eyes glazed over in arousal, in anticipation.

The driver really, seriously needed to speed up.

-

Finn chuckled as Sean struggled with taking off Cassidy’s bra. It was a sweet thing, good natured that didn’t make him feel guilty or dumb.

“Here, like this, sweetie...” He gave Sean a soft kiss as he molded his body behind the other boy. His fingers laced with Sean’s, guiding him to unhook the first two clasps. When Sean seemed to get a handle on it, his hands drifted away, ghosting down Sean’s torso, before he cupped his length between his thighs. Finn’s lips trailed along Sean’s neck as well.

“Oh, f-fuck, Finn!” Sean breathed out, fighting the urge to grind against his hand as he finished with the last clip.

Cassidy swung around, breasts free as she took Sean’s hands into her own, pressing them against her chest. “Don’t my two boys make the prettiest fuckin’ picture...”

“He’s the pretty one...” Finn whispered in his ear, sliding a hand into Sean’s briefs and stroking him slowly.

“Shit...” Sean breathed out, cupping the soft, delicious pale skin that Cassidy offered him, thighs trembling at Finn’s teasing strokes and touches.

“Look at you shakin’ for us...fuck...” Finn and Cassidy kissed, wet and deep and hot right over Sean’s shoulder. “Mm, I think we’re all a little overdressed still, don’t you?”

Finn and Cassidy were so patient, so gentle and loving when Sean started his exploration of them both. It was almost too much. His body shook as he felt their hands explore him as well.

Or when they explored each other. Those moments...watching as Cassidy bit into Finn’s bottom lip or Finn would slide a hand between her legs and make her bite her own bottom lip.

“Do it like this, sweetheart.” Finn took Sean’s hand, showing him how to pleasure her, how to make her feel good, while sliding his own devious hands between Sean’s trembling thighs.

“Fuck, enough teasin’...” Cassidy grabbed at Sean’s hip, giving him a deep kiss, the faint taste of Finn’s beer still in her. He licked the flavor away. “...I want you in me, Sean, if you’re up to it...”

“I am, I...fuck, yeah.” Finn grinned at Sean’s excited response, reaching over for their supplies, just in case. They were all clean and agreed on no protection, Cassidy on the pill with her backups for the next day if necessary. Finn got condoms just in case, but lube would be useful regardless.

“Oh god, fuck!” Sean breathed out, eyes wide in disbelief as he slipped inside of Cass. She was wet and warm, tight and felt insanely good. Finn cooed to him, giving him a sweet, anchoring kiss.

He rolled his hips once, twice, before he settled into a pace of truly fucking her. Cassidy wrapped her legs around his waist, Finn playing probably the kinkiest fucking cheerleader as he egged them both on, hands touching and caressing them.

“Fuck, look at how wet you get ‘er...” He whispered to Sean, licking at his earlobe, before he traveled down to Cassidy, sharing sweet nothings about how fucking tight she was...how she was rocking Sean’s world. “You close, honey?” Finn asked her, hand trailing down her stomach before he pressed his finger against her clit.

She tightened around Sean almost instantly, digging her heels into his lower back as he rocked faster, harder, feeling himself grow closer and closer to the edge. “Cass, Finn...f-fuck...I’m gonna...”

“You better stay fuckin’ put, boy!” Cassidy managed, tongue heavy in her mouth as Finn rubbed her clit quicker in tight circles. Sean reached his hands out, one squeezing Cassidy’s hand and the other one firmly in Finn’s when he came. He saw stars, balls deep in Cassidy as she clenched around him. She came with a wet cry, Sean’s length and Finn’s thick, prodding fingers driving her over the edge. “Holy fuckin’ shit...” Cassidy chuckled after she managed to catch her breath.

One gentle, feminine hand carded through Sean’s unruly locks, Finn’s hand running down his spine. He panted heavily, face hidden in the crook of Cassidy’s neck as they both took a moment, the post-orgasm haze settled over them. Finn looked on, hard and hot, with a bit of smug satisfaction. Fuck, did he love them. And what a pretty little picture they made tangled together. He wished he could draw, capturing this moment in a sketchbook like Sean’s fuck.

Sean slowly managed to get off of Cass, letting out a small groan. “Oh, fuck...” He stared down at her parted thighs where his release spilled out of her.

“Stop starin’ perv...” She nudged him playfully as he laid down next to her. Yeah, the king size bed was probably their best investment yet.

“I’ll try...” Sean managed to tear his eyes off her to gaze up at Finn, who’s cock was hard and red and fuck. Sean really, really wanted it in his mouth. “...Finn...you’re really fuckin’ hard man.”

“Ain’t I, sweetie?” He smirked, taking Sean’s hand in his own and kissing at his knuckles. “You gonna take care of it for me?”

“Y-Yeah, definitely...” Sean nearly whined, still a bit overwhelmed.

“Oooh, can I watch?” Cassidy grinned with her endearing, slightly crooked teeth. She knocked her foot against Finn’s outer thigh, but before she could pull it away, he grabbed her ankle and descended between her legs. His shoulders provided a perfect place for her thighs to rest. “...Finn...” She warned.

“What? I just gotta clean up the mess our lil’ Sean made first...” He smirked, shooting Sean the filthiest quirk of his lips he could manage.

Sean reeled at that, spent cock giving an interested twitch despite how recently he came. No fucking way Finn was going to...holy fuck. He was fuck. Sean felt like steam must have been coming out of his ears as he felt himself burn up with arousal.

Finn’s tongue was devilishly long and pierced, running the ball against Cass’s clit, slipping inside to fill his mouth with the taste of both his lovers. His face was a soaked, sticky mess as Cassidy came at least teice, thighs squeezed around his head to keep him there. She was damn near riding his face by the time Finn pulled back from her trembling thighs.

Sean looked on hotly, desperately memorizing the lines of their bodies, where they were joined. He could feel himself getting harder, wanting to reach out desperately, but hesitating. For the smallest of seconds, he almost felt like he didn’t belong. They made such a perfect picture together, always did...

“Hey, Sean...” Cassidy reached a hand out, caressing his cheek. “...I think Finn could do with a little kiss. Don’t you wanna taste us, baby?”

Her words both grounded him in the situation at hand, but sent him soaring at the implications. He stumbled slightly, moving too quickly in his eagerness as blood rushed back to his cock. Finn grinned, giving him the wettest, messiest kiss of his life. It was dizzying, the fact he could taste himself and Cassidy as he desperately clung to Finn, burying his tongue in his throat. He pulled back only when he felt lightheaded, Finn’s gentle grasp on his upper arm keeping him upright as he panted.

“Fuck, sweetheart...you all hard for us again?” He whistled, trying to keep it lighthearted, but the huskiness, the fucked out sound of his voice, was unmissable even to Sean’s less experienced ears.

“I want...” Sean managed, trying to gather his thoughts. He wanted so many things, so many wonderful and hot and terrifying things with them both. It almost made him afraid to want, to feel so needy with a deep riddled desire.

“You can tell us...” Finn cooed, Cassidy petting through Sean’s hair once more.

“...want you inside of me, Finn, fuck...please...”

“Don’t think yer gonna have ta beg for that...” Cassidy teased as Finn’s face managed to turn redder. He fixed Sean with a sweet kiss.

“...I think that can be arranged, sweetie. Lay back, relax for me, okay?” He shifted off the bed to get their lube as Sean settled in, Cassidy laid next to him. She continued to pet through his hair as Finn settled back between his shaking thighs.

Finn was tactical, gentle with his touches as he began to probe at Sean’s entrance and stretch him. But, it was still a bit awkward, despite his kind words and sweet touches. And it burned a bit, too. Cass doted over Sean, giving his jaw a kiss here or letting him squeeze her hand tightly.

The stretch and burn gave way to a dull, slowly growing pleasure. It wasn’t long until Sean was panting, hard and needy to connect with his other lover. “Finn, please...please...”

“Shh, shh, I got ya...we got ya.” Cassidy smiled, helping Sean to shift and sit up. Finn cradled him from behind, entering him nice and slow.

Finn draped himself over Sean, whispering filthy sweet nothings as he rocked in and out. “Finn, o-oh fuck, you’re thick...” Sean squeezed his strong arm, currently wrapped across his own chest.

“And you’re so fuckin’ tight, sweetie...yeah...” Finn picked up the pace, Sean writhing beneath him as he did. His eyes were nearly crossing, awkwardness of the stretching and preparation long forgotten as their bodies move together, seamlessly.

“Mmm, fuck...” Cassidy hissed out, teasing herself as she watched her boys gyrate and fuck. “...God, this is jus’ too damn good...”

Finn chuckled, breath warm as he whispered in Sean’s ear. “Wanna give her more of a show, sweetie?” He stilled his hips to slow circles, Sean barely managed to concentrate long enough to agree. Finn hoisted him upright, to face Cassidy. He bracketed Sean’s thighs with his own.

It was dizzying for the younger man, who was only kept upright by Finn’s strong arms wrapped around his chest. His eyes were glazed over as Finn entered him once more, small little moans punched out of him as Finn rocked deeper, harder, faster.

“Ah...ah...ah!” He breathed out, tilting his head back, easy and boneless as Cassidy ran a hand through his hair and tugged.

“All fucked out...huh? You gonna come for us again?” She purred and slipped thumb between his lips, letting out a pleased sigh when Sean didn’t hesitate to suck on it.

“That’s my little Sean, fuck yeah...sweetheart.” Finn rocked harder, faster, sneaking a hand down to take Sean in his own. He stroked him expertly, kissing along his shoulder and neck before Sean came with a startled cry.

He spilled over Finn’s fist, some of his release landed on Cassidy’s inner thigh. The sight of Finn coming deep inside him triggered Cassidy’s own orgasm, her fingers moving rapidly against her clit.

Moments later they laid in a pile of sweaty, sticky, and sated limbs. Sean laid his head across Finn’s chest, tattooed fingers running through his thick mop of hair. Cassidy was curled up between them, a possessive hand across both boys.

“That was...” Sean started, the first to speak of the three. He took a moment to get his thoughts together. “...amazing...”

“Yeah?” Finn grinned at the small, wistful nod Sean gave. “Love you...both of you.” It was the first time either of them had said it to the other two, but Cassidy and Sean followed after.

“Love you two, too...” Cassidy sighed, her gentle hands provided a feather light caress to them both.

“Te amo...” Sean agreed, before he drifted off to sleep in his lovers’ embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think? Want to see more OT3 content?


End file.
